A New Generation of Evil
by Dragonlillyxxx
Summary: The Dark Hand is back and under new management twenty first century style.
1. Chapter 1

Main Title: A New Generation of Evil Written for Fan Fiction by: Phoenix J. Phillips Contains: Violence, Adult situations, adult themes, romance, consumption of alcohol, brief nudity. Action 

E-Mail: there Jackie Chan fans. After watching the cartoon so many times I must say that's one action packed cartoon! It's sad when an awesome program like that runs out of material. Let's face it even years when a program is off the air or there's repeats of the old one. We fan fiction gurus can keep them immortal on sites made just for us to express our creativity. Face it you never know what may come next! Anyway after seeing the repeats, I thought you know everyone except for Valmont and Captain Black has had at least one family member in their presences. Also you can't help wonder what became of everyone after the villains had fallen. I thought if there's one thing that's needed to get things rolling again are some new challenges of the twenty first century kind and then some. What do I mean by that? The old saying that goes "Sometimes a third party intervention is needed." That person would be Valmont's niece Justine Theresa Valmont. She has her own criminal organization in the high technical and magical field. Rather than give all the details of this long story all at once, let's take a look at this new generation of evil by taking a look into Valmont's and Justine's past.

Chapter I: A Journey into the Past.

Our story began thirty two years ago when dark times plagued a small village on the out skirts of London. A small cult of witches and wizards known as "The Magisters" were at war with their rivals "The Khabalans." Over three fourths of the Magisters fled to the safety of a sacred temple while a small rebel group remained behind to fight for what was rightfully theirs. Among them was a young man named Paul Valmont and his wife Lilly. Things began to look hopeless for The Magisters until Paul sacrificed his life to save some fellow helpless rebels. He died instantly beside Lilly from the deadly magical blast. Despite her grief, Lilly's motherly instinct told her someone else needed her more. The coal black haired woman ran as quickly as she could toward her home. Once she arrived there she found her baby daughter safe in her bassinette, but her caretakers were missing. She then heard her warlock Doberman Ruffis barking and scratching at the closet in the hallway. She scooped up her baby and went to the closet. She opened it and out fell the couple whom had been watching the baby.

"The Rings of Cerridwen. They protected her, but a small portion of her soul was taken away." Said the dying man. "You must now take her and run into the forest where they're waiting." Then he passed. The sounds of war drew nearer to the house and Lilly knew there was no time to waste. She fled with Ruffis beside her.

About a quarter of the way from the forest, Lilly was struck from behind by a sneaky Khabalan witch. As she slowly fell, Lilly lost a hold of the bassinette and Ruffis caught it in mid air. As Lilly lied helpless on the ground she screamed out as only a dying mother could do….

"RUN RUFFIS, RUN. SAVE MY BABY!" She then laid dead but Ruffis kept running determined to get the baby to safety.

The witch attempted to zap Ruffis too, but was attacked and killed by two other Dobermans. Ruffis ran with all his speed with the frightened infant until he reached the end of the forest where two guards called him into a portal. Ruffis then jumped into the portal that took him into the safety of the Magister's secret temple. A male Magister took the bassinette and handed it to an elderly couple. The wife took the crying infant and cradled her.

"You're safe now Justine. Your parents are heroes and will be remembered with honor" Said her paternal great grandmother. "You'll be going to stay with your uncle and our associates. They'll protect you as your parents ordered. They won't let you forget who you are, my little gifted grandbaby."

"Ann bring her to me." A clan elder said. Ann and her husband took Justine over to the couch where Justine's maternal great, grandfather lay near dieing of old age. The great grandfather took Justine and smiled at her. He then took a chain from his neck and handed it to the grandfather.

"The second ring. It mustn't be exposed yet my son." Said her dieing great grandfather. "Leave only one with her and burry the other with me. No one else may get it. Only when the last of us go will it be safe for even her to know of it." The grandfather put the second ring on the great grandfather's finger and then he took the chain and put the other ring on it to place around Justine's neck.

The next morning in the United States the Magister's associates and Valmont's host family sat in their living room talking when the thirteen year old Valmont still dressed in his T-shirt and pajama bottoms came in and asked them what was for breakfast. Rather than answer him, his host father asked him to sit down and informed him of his brother and sister in law being killed and his grandfather passing. This devastated Valmont so much he broke into hysterics.

"This can't be happening!" He screamed into his hands. "First my grandmother dies then my grandfather and now my brother and Lilly. NO, NOT MY BROTHER! I want to go home. I need to protect my family! They can't all die on me!" He then ran into his room and cried hysterically. So the husband had to go in and get him calmed down. When he was calm enough, Valmont's host mother informed him that Justine would be coming to stay with them and that by special orders when Valmont himself was of legal age he himself would be her legal guardian. Through the grief Valmont did manage to express some joy that he would have Justine staying with him.

3 Days later:

By now it was safe for Valmont to attend Paul and Lilly's funeral service.  
His host family was informed that the Khabalans had been driven out of the country.  
Still nothing could be chanced so they attended the service under cover and immediately met with Justine's surviving grandparents and her two surviving great grand parents at the secret temple. Valmont begged his parents to let him come home, but they had to tell him that visiting even for this short time was risky, but that in good time he could start spending summer vacations and eventually could return permanently. It was hard, but Valmont's father brought him Justine wrapped in a neat bundle and he took to her as if she were his own daughter. Still he felt he needed to be with his real family, but under special circumstances he and Justine had to be protected. Valmont's host mother did ask him before they departed through the home portal if he wanted to go shopping with her for extra baby things. Even grief stricken Valmont couldn't say no after looking into his baby niece's unique ocean blue eyes.

Mid afternoon Valmont and his host mother with Justine came home with everything that Justine needed. Their host mother put her bassinette on the couch and left the living room to have a private chat with her husband. Justine was halfway awake from her nap when Valmont picked her up and cradled her in his lap.

"You're going to love it here." He said to her. "Before I ever become your legal guardian, I'm going to show you your entire homeland. Until then I'm going to protect you and show you everything I know. Someday I'm going to get those bleeding Khabalans for what they did to our family and friends! Especially my brother and Lilly your parents! Perhaps we can go into business together and even if we don't you'll always know who you are." Valmont paused and put his finger in Justine's hand. She squeezed it and put it in her mouth. Valmont smiled and continued…

"I understand you're psychic." He continued. "You'll be going to a special school to learn to control your abilities and to protect you from a world that just doesn't understand. Pity we can't go to regular school together. Any bloody bully wouldn't stand a chance with us as a team! I'd kick their butts and leave them for you to send flying or burn them!" Valmont laughed evilly and Justine removed his finger from her mouth and made a soft coo. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom the host parents were discussing important matters pertaining to Justine's future. "He's going to be her guardian in five years." The husband said. "I respect our orders, but it still seems unfair to keep anything secret especially from his family."

"I agree but the ring isn't an ordinary ring and must be kept a secret." The wife said. "There's only one more left and no one can be trusted. That's why her great grandfather insisted it be buried with him and not revealed until a certain time. If anyone else found out disaster could follow. Once it's on the wearer's hand as long as he/she is of Pre Druid genetics its permanent. Unless the finger is chopped off or the person dies. As long as no one knows this there won't be any needless murders."

"Yes I understand but why keep the money she was left a secret?" Asked the husband said. Before she could answer the wife hung her head sadly then answered with a tear streaming down her cheek…

"It was his grandparent's will. You know how grandparents sometimes see through their grandchildren better than their own parents? They claimed on several of his previous vacations back home that he had been running with some bad people and they couldn't trust him anymore. Ten grand is quite a bit. I hope they both can establish themselves wisely, but especially her because there is no way she could live a normal life with her abilities!" She then put the ring and a check in the lock box and vowed to put it in a vault at the bank in the morning.

This is the end of chapter one. Now that you've had a look at the past stay tuned for the next chapter when Justine grows up and actually reunites The Dark Hand and Valmont with her own Hench people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again fan fiction gurus. Hope you liked the first chapter in this story. You're probably wondering what kind of life Justine had since her uncle Valmont had adopted her. Let's just say there was no way a psychic or a witch could ever lead a normal life. She was sheltered just enough that the government wouldn't kidnap and do laboratory experiments on her. But not so much that she wasn't prepared for life itself once she learned self control. As you'll see in this chapter she's grown up to be a lovely woman. Because she grew up in America, she doesn't have the same accent as her relatives. She has followed in the criminal footsteps of her uncle, in a different aspect. I've included that changes do happen to everyone. It's thirty two years later and here's first a clear picture of Justine…

Justine's Traits: A hard core vampire and med evil Goth all the way! Black pleather belly halter, skin tight hipsters with a belt of skulls, and black leather mid calf boots. Black collar with dangling silver chain and matching wrist bands. Eight piercing in each ear (five skulls in her lobes and plain silver hoops in the cartilage), two in her left eye brow (hoops), one in her nostril (silver stud), two in her middle lower lip (hoops), and one in her navel (hoop with attached belly chain) and her girls! Tattoos of the hydra (right bicep), a flying skull (left bicep), and a three headed dragon (right calf) Celtic tribal (left ankle). The Ring of Cerridwen on her right finger. Has waist length coal black hair and very deadly hypnotic blue eyes. Loves chocolate so much it's not funny!

Chapter 2: Going Through Changes: 

September first, the present day meant students were returning to school, and eventually summer would be slowly fading into fall. For The Dark Hand it has been three years since saying goodbye to their nephews when Captain Black returned them to prison for attempted theft and parole violation. Since they were old enough now to not be traumatized, they learned the truth about their uncles and no longer wanted anything to do with them. Doesn't matter anyway since they've been take to the new and improved Alcatraz, where the only way out of there is when one's time is finished or in a body bag. Their former boss Valmont, was to inherit money and property from his late uncle. When word reached the family about the path he had chosen they were so outraged, they forever disowned him. Instead it all went to his deceptive, swindler niece Justine. She was a master of magic, psychic powers, manipulation and psychology. The black widow murderess to her late billionaire husband wanted her uncle and his associates to go into business with her when Shendu brought them down. Unfortunately when he lost everything, he also lost touch with the new billionaires and today has sunk as low as he could go. He currently lived on the outskirts of San Francisco with the homeless people and low lives in a place called "The Docks." As for Jackie Chan and company, their changes were anywhere from super to bitter sweet. Jackie himself continued to help Uncle run the shop and pursue his archeological career to new heights. Call it shell shock, but he convinced Uncle to have surveillance and an alarm system installed around the store. Once in awhile Jackie feels if the other shoe will drop and expects something bad to happen on his journeys. Uncle himself is not as much of the pain in the butt as he was. He has actually calmed down so now he's teaching Jade magic. Since Torhu moved out of Uncle's place and Jade moved in when his mother became a permanent United States citizen. Torhu is now a full fledged chi wizard and helps uncle with Jade's lessons. He's also taken up yoga lessons with his mother and hypnotherapy to conquer many of his fears. Since then he no longer fears mice and even has a gray pet mouse he calls "Ben" after the old movie. As for fifteen year old Jade she kept her old hair style, but traded in her orange jacket for a feminine powder blue T-shirt and matching sweater she wore around her waist for backup. She's also had her ears pierced three times each. Finally she has been enrolled in a kick boxing and Kung –Fu class for the past three years and loves them! Her old teacher Mrs. Hartman married her fiancé Jason Kennedy. Her name now is Professor Kennedy since she switched to teaching biology at the local college and Drew well he moved to New Hampshire two years ago with his family. 

Then there was The "J" Team had also gone their separate ways. Yes sadly even Viper because hers and Jackie's personal relationship never stood a chance due to many personal differences and conflict of their life goals would have made it impossible. They decided it was best for them to remain just friends. Viper did get a job promotion in the Department of Defense that transferred her to Washington. She left Jade a laptop so they could keep in contact especially those times Jade needed another woman to talk to since it was costly to phone her mother in Asia. El Toro Fuerete became manager of Mexico's top Olympic wrestling team "The Screaming Diablos." Paco kept in touch with El Toro, but now that he too was in high school and his interest switched to football. He didn't have much time for anything else except once in awhile time with the guys or maybe a date! Finally there was the big guy Captain Black. He would be promoted to Colonel soon, but until then he had Section 14 made into a place for magic to happen. Also there was a place for a school of magic (kind of like a modern day Hogwarts school) and another section where the Talismans were being stored as were the dragons Shendu and Drago. Both were encased in stone and waiting for departure courtesy of NASA. This special section was guarded by a group of sorcerers called "The Guardians." Although they looked like grayish sheet ghosts they were the best watch dogs. 

Back at Uncle's place was a typical day except for Jade. Earlier she had her first womanhood experience. Uncle gave her some money to get what she needed and fixed the living room so she could have privacy to speak with both her mother and Viper. When she returned, Jade put her shopping bag beside her and used her calling card and laptop to speak to both women. 

Meanwhile, in the midst of the Gobi Dessert in what appeared to the world as a condemned military base, two Hispanic gentlemen dressed in desert fatigues lead their associate Hak-Foo and the fallen wizard Daolon Wong down a long busy corridor. Once they reached the door with bars outside of it a yellow button was pressed.

"What are your identifications?" The computer voice said and both gentlemen alternately put their hands on a circle above the buzzer. 

"Welcome Pedro and Ramón Fernandez." The computer said as the bars slid up and the door opened. The men walked into the office and there stood Justine in front of her desk looking pleased at the men. Pedro and Ramon were used to her so nothing fazed them, but Hak-Foo and Daolon Wong stood scared stiff as the creepy vixen checked them out.

'You're my new boss? Don't turn me into stone!' Hak-Foo thought shaking scared.

"I'm capable of turning you into stone yes." Justine said slyly. "Am I going to? No, not yet! Welcome to Bermuda Triangle Hak-Foo and Daolon Wong. I trust that Pedro and Ramon have shown you our organization and introduced you to Falcon Assassination?" 

"Yes." Hak-Foo said carefully. "Perfect!" Justine said. "It has been hectic around here. As you've observed it's a small world when you unite magic, technology, and personal skills. I'm grateful you're associated with my mercenary military men Hak-Foo. Pity I didn't find you six months previously. I'm Justine Valmont, niece to your former and soon to be again current boss. Just call me Mistress Justine or plain Justine." Justine moved from her desk and stood in front of the nervous mercenary.

"We need someone with your expertise." Justine continued. "First I need your help in bringing my uncle home. We've lost touch for three years now. My luck was terrible until Pedro and Ramon informed me that you worked for him. Once that has been accomplished we then reunite the Dark Hand under the only corporation that can guarantee them the basics and then some." She motioned to Pedro and Ramon to bring her the weapons and money. They complied and once Hak-Foo had them, his fear changed to gratitude.

"Now give me your hands so I can see his last whereabouts." Justine said and the mercenary complied. When she had all she needed, Justine then turned to Daolon Wong.

"I know about the unpleasant encounters you and my uncle had." She said firmly. "I'm sorry about that. You two don't have to be friends, it's between the two of you. You're an excellent wizard and it's not fair what happened to you. Times are changing radically. I can return everything of yours, but I can also take it away and then some." Justine showed Daolon Wong the Ring of Cerridwen and he shook with fear.

"What'll it be?" Justine asked.

"You can release my warriors too from this urn?" Daolon Wong asked showing her the urn. 

"I certainly can thanks to Batswani and Shadow Creep." Justine replied with a smile. She then phoned Batswani and took a bottle from her desk drawer. 

"Drink this Daolon." Justine said. "It's called Phoenix blood. The potion contains the healing waters found in the mountains of Goodjira and a small part of the Phoenix itself." Daolon complied then Batswani arrived by portal into the office and performed a ritual on the urn. Once he finished, he told Daolon to summon his warriors. Once again the desperate wizard complied. Now that he had his powers and warriors back his fear also changed to gratitude. Now he wasn't afraid to lend Justine his hand in her psychic quest to find her lost uncle. Now that Justine had all she needed to know, all that was left was to discuss a plan of action.

"Tomorrow night we go to the location and we bring our fallen comrade home." Justine said. 

This is the end of chapter two. Just keep reading fan fiction people. There's more to come now that Justine has her mind set to find Valmont and bring him to her domain. That is a challenge in a half even for a regular civilian to bring a fallen bum of a crime lord out from the gutter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter three of this long tale. Where's the action? Patients Fan Fiction gurus! "Rome wasn't built in a day!" Justine is a witch and a psychic not super woman! In this story she's destined to bring her uncle home so that he can reclaim his crime lord position in a different manner and under a different corporation. That corporation belonging to Justine called Bermuda Triangle Corporation. Now don't fret bringing Valmont to her home isn't an easy task so rest assured there is some action when she rescues him from the bar. On top of that you'll get some insight on her Hench people "Falcon Assassination." Sit back and enjoy the story! 

Chapter 3: Family Reunion The next night

Justine arrived at the bar, "The Blue Fish" located at the center of "The Docks." Inside sat a homeless Valmont with unkempt hair, full facial hair, body and dirty homeless attire. He sat at the end of the bar drinking with some of his buddies depressed and drunk out of his mind. Hak-Foo, Pedro, and Ramón waited for Justine outside. She entered the bar, and experienced comments, stares, and wolf whistles. She ignored them and moved toward her uncle encouraging getting him to go with her, but he refused. His friends became aggressive so she had to fight them with her marital arts and telekinesis. A total bar room brawl broke out. After a bit of fighting, Justine managed to throw Valmont over her shoulder and carried him out through the chaos.

Meanwhile, at "Tony's Pizzeria," Jade's girlfriends bought her pizza and ice cream in celebration of her becoming a woman. As they talked and laughed about the good old days, Jade noticed some strange activity across the street. Justine had to stop at the carwash to clean and empty two buckets. When she handed them back she was then informed by Pedro of a third one needing cleaned. Disgusted, Justine took it and cleaned it out too. She then entered the van and knelt on the front seat, she reached to were Valmont was sitting between Ramón and Pedro, clasped him under the chin and picked his head up.

"Are you emptied out?" She asked impatiently. "I'm… think I am." Valmont replied weakly. Justine sat up front with Hak-Foo and told him….

"Drive across the street to that Italian place. Spray me down before I enter." Justine covered her face as Hak-Foo used a spritz bottle on her then drove to Tony's Pizzeria. Once there he ended up having to open the window. As Justine emptied the fourth bucket furiously into the gutter, Hak-Foo hung and shook his head in disgust. Jade looked out the window again in time to notice Justine talking to Hak-Foo. Her heart almost dropped for Hak-Foo had not been seen or heard from ever since her Uncle Jackie's last battle with him over the Omi masks. Curiosity moved Jade to put her ear against the window.

"Call Stephen and tell him I want the van washed, disinfected, and deloused, twice each. Then call Daolon to have the hangover brew prepped. One more barf episode and we'll be cleaning him up at a hotel instead." Justine said harshly and handed Hak-Foo the bucket. "I'll be back I need to get some stuff." As she walked away from the van, Hak-Foo mumbled to himself… "One more barf episode and I'm going to need a bucket!" Jade removed her ear and got a glance at Justine's deadly eyes when she entered the shop. Justine purchased a huge case of her favorite chocolate bars called "Chocolate Hurricane" and two cans of ginger ale. Once Justine left, Jade got a glance at the van's license plate 666xxx.

Hak-Foo drove to the opposite end of town and through a portal that took everyone to Justine's mountain estate. A blond Russian woman in green BDUs and a chestnut brown haired man in navy blue suit and white tie waited with decontamination gear. Everyone was given gas masks and was sprayed with delousing aerosol. 

"Is everything ready Natasha?" Justine asked the woman.

"Clean sweats, bathrobe, shaving kit, delousing antibacterial soap, and towels in basement and ready." Natasha replied. "His bedroom is to his liking." 

"Good," Justine said, "Hak-Foo go help General Stephen. Pedro, Ramón bring me his clothing so I can burn them." Pedro and Ramón took Valmont to the basement to be cleaned up. A few seconds later Ramón brought Justine a trash bag with Valmont's clothing and Justine had the pleasure of using her pyrokinesis on it. She then left with Natasha so she herself could get cleaned and deloused. 

The next morning

Jade told Jackie about seeing Hak-Foo outside of Tony's Pizzeria with Justine (for now Jade called her "Scary Lady"). So Jackie was prompted to call Captain Black to inform him. He did some research while he had Jackie on the phone.

"The license number is a bogus one. So is the name the van was purchased under." Captain Black said. "The van was purchased under a Sara J. Parker, who died seven years ago of natural causes."

"Why would someone purchase a van under a deceased person's name except maybe to hide their true identities?" Jackie said with disgust. 

"My thoughts are exact!" Captain Black replied. "As for our old friend, Hak-Foo showing up after these years that's not unusual considering the information we do have on him. As you know nothing was heard of him after your last encounter with him when the Omi masks were destroyed and he was separated from the original Dark Hand trio. Word has it he went solo for a year until two years ago when he teamed up with a group of terrorists in Russia. They were captured by the Russian military, but escaped. All were recaptured except for a small unit known as Falcon Assassination. The unit consisted of a Russian weapons specialist Captain Natasha Turkenova dishonorably discharged for smuggling arsenals. Former marines gone mercenary, Pedro and Ramón Fernandez A.K.A "The Fernandez Brothers" they were dishonorably discharged for selling military secrets. Navy technical specialist Logan Vancouver dishonorably discharged for counterespionage. Air Tactic and former air force leader General Stephen Hunter, he was dishonorably discharged for treason. Doctor Echart Metzger, a descendant of a few doctors who worked in conjunction with the Nazi concentration camps. He was thrown out of Germany and stripped of his license for mal practice. There's an African wizard known only as Batswani, he's nothing more than an advanced version of Daolon Wong. Chances are Hak-Foo is with them and wherever they are; they would have to be using some kind of advanced technology to intentionally scramble all tracking devices in their communication networks. Many have tried to trace their whereabouts and came up with nothing!" 

"Sounds like a military version of The Dark Hand. Want me to come down to discuss further business?" Jackie asked. "Yes please." Captain Black said. Then they said their good-byes and hung up.

Back at Justine's mansion, Valmont awoke holding his head from a nasty headache. He tried to sit up but the pain was too intense so Justine helped him by positioning him with pillows propped behind him. He sat quietly with blurry vision trying to make out the dark figure holding a cane at the end of the bed. Once his vision cleared he knew who it was.

"Justine is it really you?" Valmont asked weakly. "Where'd you come from? How did I get here? My face it's shaved, this bed, these sweats. What the bloody Hades is going on?" "And good morning to you Uncle Val" Justine replied harshly. "Did you have fun last night making an ass out of yourself? You have no memory, let me refresh it. I had to drag your pathetic carcass out of that joint. Hak-Foo had to stop the van twice because you barfed on us four times. I left you with Pedro and Ramón. They informed me that how terrible it was shaving, washing and delousing your contaminated hide! They also had to dress you, put you to bed, and have you drink some ginger ale." 

Justine took a brush, scissors and a scrunchy from the dresser then sat the new cane beside her uncle. She then sat behind him and proceeded to brush and fix his hair into the ponytail he liked. Then she changed position so she was in front to cut his bangs back to their original style. When finished with him she returned the brush and scissors to the dresser and sat back in front of him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She said carefully but angrily. "Why didn't you have one of your people contact me if you yourself couldn't the moment Shendu became trouble for you? I could've had him put down way before you were. Had you forgotten that you and The Dark Hand had a place to go when things crumbled as they did? This isn't the Uncle Val who raised me to never give into giving up even when things look doubtful!" Valmont hung his head and replied…

"I just couldn't burden you with my own troubles! You've been so successful that I couldn't even picture failures like me and The Dark Hand in your midst. I couldn't allow anything to chance sabotaging to your progress it wouldn't be fair to you!" Justine took Valmont's hands into hers and said firmly…

"What's not fair is allowing your abilities and experience to go to waste because of your jealousy of me! The jealousy I understand, but you should be happy to be related to someone working in all the special fields. I am here today because of you uncle and accept it I'm the only family who hasn't scorned you! You taught me the traits of being a successful leader! Your ambition stimulated my curiosity to seek out other means, learn new traits to add onto my own multi corporation. I wanted you to unite your magical experiences with Bermuda Triangle. I still will because I love you. You failed in your quests because you didn't have enough resources. Magic, science, technology, even agriculture work together here. Many progresses have been made. Please be my partner!" Valmont looked at her with teary eyes then he hugged her tightly and replied…

"Okay my Gothic, Techno niece. I love you too! You always understood me and I'm proud to be related to someone as gifted as you!" Justine then took his hands into hers. "There are going to be a few conditions." She said firmly. "First you won't do anything that stupid again! If there's a problem of any sort you contact me ASAP. We'll make certain the family never finds out that I took you in. Magic won't be used on fellow Bermuda Triangle employees except to help them. The Dark Hand will be reunited, but we'll do it my way. Now let's take care of that hangover." Justine phoned Daolon Wong on her cell phone and Valmont said fearfully…

"He's here too, no way, not him?" "It's okay he won't ever harm you again!" Justine said reassured. "We had a long talk and I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. If anything he's totally now afraid of me!" Hak-Foo and Daolon Wong entered the room through a portal. Hak-Foo wrinkled his nose at the cup Daolon Wong handed Justine along with an aspirin bottle.

"What's that stuff called?" Hak-Foo asked Daolon Wong. "It smells like garbage!" 

"It looks like sewage water!" Valmont said looking in the cup.

"It's called Zamboli Zip Back. Batswani my wizard selected the herbs himself and Daolon brewed them up. Drink it with two aspirins and you'll be better in no time!" Justine handed Valmont the aspirin bottle. Determined to be rid of the hangover Valmont gave the cup another disgusted look and took the aspirin and brew.

Okay so Valmont and Justine aren't saints, but I do have to admit even for criminals it melts my heart to see family reunited after so long! This is the end to another chapter of this story. In the next one guess who we get to see next? Yep The Dark Hand. One of them falls for Justine, but I won't say which one. You'll just have to keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello new and current fan fiction readers. I hope you're enjoying these chapters in this story. Now that you have some of the scoop of what's going on we're going to take a more in depth look into Bermuda Triangle and see how The Dark Hand is doing these days. Seems they have changed some, especially Ratso, he's wised up a bit! Maybe he needed that jail time to flush almost all of the dim wittiness out of him. As for Finn and Chow, Finn is still a 1970's guru and as for the comedian in him, it only dried up some. Chow is still himself! Don't worry they're all still the bad guys!

Chapter 4: Free at Last

A week had past since Justine rescued Valmont from his pathetic state. During that time, Captain Black had soldiers and Guardians scope the neighborhood for signs of Hak-Foo and Justine, but came up empty handed. That late morning Jackie met with Captain Black to discuss concern that Justine herself or Falcon Assassination may show up at the next assigned archeological site. They both agreed to have extra troops available to be safe. Jade had been studying for her exams, but was now taking a study break and over heard the gentlemen discussing the expedition and chimed in happily from the conference room doorway…

"Yes! Three years of nothing and The Chan Clan is back in business of kicking criminal butt!" She dropped a couple of books and Jackie picked them up.  
"You're definitely not going this time Jade!" He said. "You're in high school now the most crucial part of your years! You'll stay at Uncle's and study for your exams!" He put the books back in her arms.

"How are a group of wanted fugitives and a Scary Lady any different from our other expeditions?" Jade said incisively. "So they're military and science geeks! Big deal, it's nothing compared to past experiences!"

"It still doesn't change how important it is for you to do your school work!" Jackie replied.

"Oh!" Jade replied.

Meanwhile, The Dark Hand was working in the prison laundry room when a new female guard gave the headman Osiris his fair punishment for manhandling another prisoner needlessly.  
"Take this piece of garbage out of my sight!" She shouted. "How do you like it? Not so tough now are you, you sack of shit!"

Finn and Ratso shook with fear as they stood folding clean linens.

"That's one nasty bitch!" Ratso said. "It serves Osiris right! Someone needed to set him straight!" Finn snickered. "I'll bet the dude soiled his pants!" They both laughed and made it their business to talk while they could get away with it.

"Good thing Larry Hertz is leaving tomorrow!" Ratso chuckled. "What a bed wetter!"

"That's nothing compared to Shane Winslow." Finn added. "He needs to be punished for eating in his bunk!"

"That's enough talking!" The guard shouted. "Stop goofing around and get busy or you'll be thrown in the hole!" She then walked over to Finn and Ratso's table. They remained quiet and continued working.

"Good job you two!" She said smiling. "You could be good role models for everyone else!" She then walked toward the dryers.

"She's like an Amazon!" Ratso whispered carefully. "Funny, she didn't holler at us!" "More like a bomb!" Finn said.

"Those eyes of hers give me the creeps." Ratso said. "Did you get her name?"

"No, I only heard that she and a new doctor just started working here midnight last night." Finn replied.

They looked over at the dryers to see why Chow was taking forever to bring them a laundry bin. They noticed him talking to the woman guard now holding a set of sheets in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked angrily. "How did these sheets get so stained?"

"They're Winslow's." Chow replied. "He's been told about not eating in his bunk, but he never listens!"

"Did you use bleach or soil lifter on them?" The guard asked.  
"I used both and still couldn't get everything out." Chow replied. She slammed the sheets back in the bin and growled…  
"Tell Mister Winslow if I find any more of his sheets like this, he's in deep trouble!" The guard returned to her post beside the doorway. Chow then wheeled the bin to the back of the room and returned with an empty one for Finn and Ratso to load.

"She's going to break us out." He whispered. "The one with the eyes she said so and slipped something in my pocket." Chow pulled an index card from his pocket. The note itself read…

Gentlemen,  
Unless you want to grow old in prison do what the female guard, African wizard, and doctor tell you. Look for a portal in your cell during tonight's power out. It will occur at lights out. Valmont

"Valmont?" The trio whispered as they looked at one another.

"So that's why she hasn't lashed out at us!" Finn whispered.  
Cleverly Chow pretended to loose his glasses onto the floor and threw the note into a drain. Once he stood up he kept his glasses off and looked over at the guard. She scoped the room then smiled and winked at him. Chow had to force himself to not stare at her and continued with his duties.

Lights out wasn't soon enough for the troublesome trio as they laid wide awake in their bunks. Finn and Rasto looked around their cell every few minutes for the portal, but Chow laid with his arms crossed under his head on the pillow day dreaming.

(Chow's thoughts: For someone so scary she's a beautiful babe! Hmmm! She works for my old boss! I hope she's single! I'd sure love to get to know her when I'm out of here! I hope she likes me)  
Ratso noticed Chow spaced out and called it to Finn's attention. Finn threw a magazine at Chow to wake him up.  
"Hey watch it!" He snapped.  
"You're thinking about that guard again aren't you?" Finn scolded.  
"Yeah so what if I am?" Chow replied. " She's one of us!"

"Well dream later dude our ticket to freedom is on its way!" Finn replied. "We need to stay alert and look for the portal!"

"We saw you too many times, you didn't fool us!" Ratso added. "You were looking at her boobs!"

"I'm a guy so sue me!" Chow snorted and returned to day dreaming. A couple of minutes later, Finn broke the silence…

"You know the guard is a spitting image of Valmont, except for her nose." "Maybe they're relatives?" Ratso said.  
"Think the boss would care if I was to get to know his relative?" Chow asked smiling.  
"Keep it up buddy and we may have to stop in the shower room and get you cooled off!" Finn said reaching over and poking Chow on the foot.  
At the hospital wing, the guard Chow liked sat beside the doctor's desk. The German doctor with his clipboard sat down as well.

"It's a nasty headache." She said. "It's probably from that cheap laundry soap flying all over the place!"

"It could also be from the rat dander in the systems." The doctor replied. "I understand they've been spotted in the ceiling, and basement, walls."

"Don't they believe in exterminating this place?" The guard said.

The doctor gave her some Tylenol and water. She then pulled out her cell phone and made a call…

"Are you ready for me to pick you up? Okay see you in a while. Bye."

She then left the office as if leaving for home. The doctor went into a room so he couldn't be heard on his cell phone.

"Mole Man it's me. Activate them it's time!" The doctor said.

Ten minutes later the power out occurred. With this prisoners ran out of their cells and created a riot. Back in their own cell, The Dark Hand was nervous that other prisoners would break into theirs. That disappeared when the black African wizard came out of the portal they needed.

"Hurry to your freedom Dark Hand." Batswani called.  
The trio hurried behind him and into the back of a truck. There they found the new doctor and the female guard.

"My name is Justine." She said. "These are my associates Doctor Metzger, and Batswani. His magic will make you appear to everyone as the original corpses I had cremated. Get into the body bags, lay still and be quiet. Batswani a demonstration of your magic change me into a man"  
Batswani complied and helped The Dark Hand into the bags. They were unhappy with sharing their ride to freedom with corpses, but desperate for freedom they complied. 

Back at his place, Uncle was awakened by an awful nightmare. He sat up and wiped his sweaty face then put on his glasses. He went into the living room and slipped a recent DVD disc into the DVD player. He saw a woman wearing a black trench coat and hat asking Jackie if there were any med evil books in stock. Jackie asked her to wait. She appeared to be looking around the shop. Suddenly a dark figure opposite of her came out of nowhere in the restricted part of the store. Uncle froze the picture and zoomed in for a closer look at the figure. There stood Batswani with a book in one hand and a spritz bottle in the other.

"Aiyah!" Uncle screamed and woke Jade up.

"Uncle what's going on? Why are you screaming?" Jade said entering the room half asleep.  
"Your Scary Lady and wizard were here three days ago. I remember from what you told me. They stole a forbidden book!" Jade took the remote and watched the rest of the picture.

The woman turned to Batswani and smiled as she took a candy bar from her pocket. Batswani then vanished in time for Jackie to return to the main area and informed the woman there were no Med Evil books in stock and that eating in the store was forbidden. Jade froze the video and zoomed in on the woman's face. It was Justine's eyes alright no matter how made up they were they couldn't be missed.

"It's definitely her." Jade said. "Check these clues out." Jade zoomed in on Justine's hand holding a Chocolate Hurricane and wearing The Ring of Cerridwen.

"I noticed that ring when she came into Tony's." Jade said. "And she purchased an entire case of thirty of those new chocolate bars."

"Aiyah!" Uncle screamed again. "That is no ordinary ring! It is the Ring of Cerridwen! Some just call it the Ring of Revelation. It can be used for good but if put into the wrong hands the 3 Ds can happen!"

"What are the 3 Ds?" Jade asked bewilderedly.  
"Darkness, death, and destruction worse than any lone demon could produce!" Uncle replied. "A twenty first century Apocalypse! With that book in their possession we are doomed to Hades on earth!"

Another end to another chapter of this story. So now we know it's Chow who fell for Justine. How far will his school boy crush go? Just keep reading fan fiction gurus. I know this is one stretched out story but as you'll see the adventures continue and become more detailed in content. There's going to be some educational insight into Bermuda Triangle Corporation itself so you'll understand some of the technical and scientific aspect of it in the next chapter and throughout the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! I do hope you're enjoying the chapters in this story. I know they may seem boring for awhile especially this chapter here when The Dark Hand find themselves getting the tour of their lives. Try to understand when you have a place as huge and detailed like Bermuda Triangle well it's no different than any other tour. As for the Ring of Cerridwen and the resurrection book, you'll learn about them in time. It won't be long now that they're free from prison that history will be repeating itself with a new fashion!

Chapter 5 Enter the Bermuda Triangle:

"Why did we have to be decontaminated and put into isolation like we were back in prison?" Ratso complained. "Does Justine think we're that dirty?"

"You can't blame her dude!" Finn replied. "There were all kinds of disgusting things crawling around back there. I wouldn't want any of it in my house!"

"Those two guys made me nervous when they came into the bathroom and took our old uniforms." Chow added. Finn finished his coffee and smiled at Chow.

"You wish it was Justine instead!" Finn said teasingly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Chow said sternly.

(Finn's thoughts: I think she's using you and you're too blind to notice!).

Ratso laughed and was about to add something, but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Long time no see gentlemen." Valmont said joyfully. "Oh I do hope time hasn't scarred you. I'm sorry about our sad departure; it was my fault. I hope you'll consider working for me again along the side of my niece. Since this is her business we'll both be able to maintain you for good. You remember my niece."

"Welcome to Bermuda Triangle Corporation." Justine said. "Once you become a Bermuda Triangle associate you vanish. To the world this place is condemned. Gentlemen, you'll find only people here like yourselves. They can't dwell among the civilian population because of personal history in every computer network. They also want to be set for life!"

All were quiet, but gave indications of agreement. Then Justine continued…

"Ratso, It's required that people and objects go through delousing and decontamination procedures any time contact has been made with the upper world I cannot afford to have parasites passed around. I'm sorry Chow that Pedro and Ramon made you nervous. They couldn't wait until you were finished showering because as Finn said there were things crawling around that cave. Now then you'll get to meet the rest of Falcon Assassination."

Justine called them on speaker phone and they entered the room by portal.

"You know Batswani, Doctor Metzger, Pedro and Ramon." Justine said. "This is General Stephen Hunter, he goes by General Stephen. You'll do as he instructs you as I or my uncle would. This is weapons and vehicular specialist Natasha Turkenova and Logan Vancouver; he's the head computer and electronics technician. Shadow Creep!"

A shadow in the form of a black sheet with a head and arms came out from the wall. Only the white ovals of his eyes and brows could be seen.

"It's an honor to meet you." He said. "I must be returning to assist the Synthespies. Captain Black and company are planning on relocating the talismans. They're onto you Mistress. They have your pictures of the previous years on computer."

"It doesn't matter." Justine said. "By the prophecies of Cerridwen I have been preparing for this day. Return to help our spies you have done well."

Shadow Creep left the room.

Back at Section 13:

"I hope everyone is sitting down!" Captain Black said. "We have another problem. The enforcers have disappeared from prison!"

"What?" Jackie gasped. "They've escaped from the most secure prison in the state? How could they?"

"No, not escaped disappeared without a trace!" Captain Black replied. "Courtesy of an inside job, by whom we don't know. Several robots were found in the electrical systems. There was a total power out resulting in a prison riot. We believe who ever assisted them had to have done it during the chaos."

"Maybe who ever did it had magical powers?" Jackie added. "It happened before when Tarakudo broke them out!"

"With all we've been through it wouldn't surprise me!" Captain Black said. "Still instead of assuming anything, I'm going to have a couple of the Guardians scope the prison thoroughly."

"About those robots are we talking about some kind of ingenious high technology involvement as well?" Jackie added.

"I would say so because even Kepler has been unable to trace the creators." Captain Black replied tapping his finger. "It was discovered they're being controlled by some remote device. For safety sake I had them sealed in a vault. And that's not all I found. I have some information on Your Scary Lady. I'll need you to come down here when you can!"

"Okay." Jackie replied. "We'll be there shortly. Bye."

"Yes! Three years of nothing and now that I'm older and more experienced in my martial arts, and magic. I can really make the bad guys butt and make them eat dirt!" Jade chimed in a childlike manner.

"Jade don't celebrate yet!" Jackie said. "We aren't dealing with a small group as we did in the past. If the enforcers have united with Falcon Assassination, it will be like fighting an army of dragons!"

"If they posses the Resurrection Book and Ring of Cerridwen! It's the worst combination!" Uncle entered the room. "There's only one left. One is bad enough, but if both rings fall into the wrong hands it means death to the world!"

"Uncle please tell me what exactly is dangerous about this ring?" Jackie asked.

Back at Bermuda Triangle:

Justine turned off the screen in the conference room while the dishwater blond man, Logan put a tray on the table and reset the screen opposite the television for another video demonstration then spoke to his audience…

"Under normal circumstances the feds would be able to trace our location through every communication device. With the help of the TSSD software device found nowhere else. The Telecommunication Scrambler System Device or TSSD my associates have installed in every piece of communication and spy equipment is what keeps Bermuda Triangle Corporation's location a secret. Here's a demonstration. I will contact one of the Synthespies. I'll ask him the status of a new shipment of electronic gear. I"ll now ask you to turn your attention to the screen next to the television" Everyone complied to Logan as he dialed Europe.

"As you can see beside me the web address changes every three seconds making it impossible for anyone to know where the location is." Logan continued. "As for the bottom wavy lines you see they're voice lines. There will be times when you are among the civilian world and will have to use regular phones." Logan picked up a small black rectangle disc and continued.

"This is a TSSD device also to be used on public phones. Put it on the mouth piece of the phone to scramble your voice. As you've seen since the TSSD devices come in every size and shape there is you don't have to worry about being discovered. For more technical insight a brief talk about our Synthespies is in order."

Logan turned on the slide projector and continued…

"The Synthespies are humanoid beings designed to look and feel like regular human beings. Not androids because even though they need to be programmed to carry out an assignment. They're made from special DNA and protein structure to give them basic human appearance, function and speech. Their skin, hair, and nails are made from a silicone base. Their duty to get inside information or as their name "Synthespy" AKA they're a synthetic spy."

Yes I know that's a ton of information but then again that's how it is when you tour a company. Keep reading peoples in the upcoming chapter the tour ends and the Dark Hand's uniting with Bermuda Triangle causes havoc for everyone! Looks like the bad guys are going to win for once! And why not they never have before! 


	6. Chapter 6

Buckle your seat belts here's the long awaited adventure you've been waiting for. Yes fan fiction gurus the Dark Hand and Valmont are back in business with a new style! And Mistress Justine uses more than martial arts or psychic abilities. She uses some of her psychology! That's one scary woman in many ways! We'll also learn more about the Ring of Cerridwen!

Chapter 6: History repeats itself fresh and new

Uncle's antiques:

"So anyone with Pre Druid genes who posses the ring can have enhanced psychic abilities and a non psychic person can have special abilities as long as they have Pre Druid genes?" Jade asked. "I'm confused!"

"Pre Druid is the oldest and most powerful magic that existed before Druidism." Uncle replied. "Many rebel Khabalans formed their own society and called themselves "The Magistars." Even today aren't they're bitter enemies. The rings are passed onto the youngest of kin. The Pre Druid nation can be reborn as long as at least one of the rings is in possession." Uncle looked into his tea cup and continued…

"But there's no guarantee it will be used for good. As long as that unknown witch has it and the resurrection books we're in for an apocalypse of the worst kind!"

Bermuda Triangle Hospital Wing:

Doctor Metzger took the group on tour of the hospital. Everyone had to wear surgical attire when they weren't observing through glass. By the end of the tour, Ratso's curiosity got the best of him. In the changing room he asked the doctor as he peeled off his mask…

"Hey Doc did you say your ancestors worked in those World War One -- uh death camps?"

"Ah yes!" Replied Doctor Metzger. "My grandfather was an excellent surgeon and my grandmother was a nurse as was my mother. My father was a doctor but tragically he died from cancer. I swore I would continue his work with DNA to wipe out that horrible disease and make it a thing of the past."

"Your parents produced an awesome medical doctor." Justine added. "Germany never understood your work. Show the crew your latest creation. Bring it to my office. Falcon Assassination except for Natasha you're dismissed. Dark Hand come with Uncle Niles and myself."

She opened a portal back to her office and awaited Doctor Metzger. In a few seconds another portal opened and the doctor arrived in the office. He handed Justine a baby dragon with wings.

"This Hermes," Justine said petting him. "His parents Colossus and Andraste were created from reptile, worm and starfish DNA so they could mature at a rapid rate and regenerate their wounds. They're also more dorsal making them easy to control. Except for his teeth Hermes is a harmless lizard."

Justine held Hermes and allowed Doctor Metzger to finish the creative procedures. When he finished Justine gave Hermes back to the doctor and dismissed him. She then proceeded to business…

"Never think my uncle was a lousy boss. For having limited resources he did the best he could. I say this as an experienced person, in this century magic and science must co-exist to make accomplishments. That's where Bermuda Triangle comes in. Gentlemen are you in?"

"Mistress Justine we're not science whizzes. The only experience we've had was from when we were on parole." Finn said. "Why do you need us? We'd only mess things up!"

"It's not I who need you!" Justine replied. "It's you who need Bermuda Triangle! With your personal history where will you live, work and support yourselves on what? With all the benefits of Bermuda Triangle you can put your past behind you and have a fresh beginning. Whatever you want and need will be provided for you."

She let them ponder their thoughts. Ratso and Chow nodded in agreement. Finn was about to give the been there done that excuse when suddenly the trio found themselves psycho kinetically thrown across the room. Then Justine lifted a metal table out of the floor as if it were nonexistent, flung it over their heads and used pyrokinesis to make it explode. The enforcers covered their heads then psycho kinetically she pulled them back to the front.

"Mind reading isn't the only ability I have!" Justine said sarcastically. "You've been in prison too long. You're going into our boot camp section. It's especially designed for people whose ambition has turned mushy! Perhaps when the time comes to get those talismans I may have to have Daolon Wong and Batswani change you into fake Guardians to keep the real ones busy!"

"Deal with those creatures?" Ratso said nervously. "No way am I dealing with those things! Count me in!"

"Like no way me either!" Finn added. "I'm in too! How soon do we start?"

"I want in too boss lady." Chow said.

"Perfect, the time is now." Justine said joyfully. " Finn, yes you may call me Mistress "J." if you wish."

Captain Black's office:

"Here's our mystery lady again six months later in section 12 as a security guard." Captain Black said. "A year later she was posing as a biochemist at a convention right here. Eight months later a maintenance hand when section 14 was officially active. How she got past the Guardians remains unclear. Then of course at Uncle's Antiques. This is more than a clever spy according to the computer it's all the same person. She was never an employee. If she's gained access to most if not all of our secrets. We…"

The group was interrupted by an alarm. The quartet and security ran toward section 14 and found a war zone of flying security, a few squishing out fire from themselves, Bermuda Triangle and Section 14 soldiers fighting, real and fake guardians fighting, wizards and witches fighting, Daolon Wong and Batswani fighting with magic, their warriors helping the fake Guardians in battle, staff putting out fires and teachers scurrying to get students to safety. When Captain Black and company arrived, Justine stood on top of the talisman display and encircled them with a ring of fire. Determined to stop the chaos and protect the talismans, Jackie helped everyone Summer Sault over the fire then ran quickly through the flames to not catch fire himself. The quartet joined the battle and had to duck many times to avoid the magical blasts. Jade had fought off a couple of the Bermuda soldiers until a portal opened and someone grabbed her by her sweater.

"Well, well hey there kiddo or should I say young lady." Finn snickered. "My you've grown up a bit! I'd hardly recognize you if it hadn't been for your fighting style."

"I've grow up more than height wise." Jade spurted.

She gave the Dark Hand a taste of her kick boxing and Kung-Fu. They were stopped momentarily from snatching the talismans until Jade knocked Ratso down, sailed over his head and smacked right into Justine. She grabbed Jade and held her by the arms. Jade froze with fear from those frightful eyes and smile staring at her.

"Scary Lady Miss Chan, I'm so touched!" Justine laughed evilly. "Call me Justine and I'll call you toast!"

She removed one of her hands to fry Jade when her pyrokinesis was interrupted by Jackie kicking her from behind.

"Eat your own fire Justine!" Jackie shouted.

The interruption caused Justine to fall and split her temple on the talisman display case and her fire to burn her hands. Despite the chaos, the Dark Hand retrieved the talismans and retreated through the portal back to Justine's main office.

"AAAAAA! Justine your head's bleeding!" Chow yelled. "And your hands are scorched. Ratso the horse Talisman she needs it!"

"Never mind it, get me to my desk now!" Justine snarled through clenched teeth. "Someone hit the flashing button!"

Ratso took her by the elbow as Finn pulled out the chair and Chow pressed the flashing button. Valmont and Pedro appeared on the computer screen.

"Mistress Justine we did as you ordered and destroyed the entire block when the Chan clan left." Pedro said. "Seems the old man hid or sold the most valuable artifacts, but we have the crypt information and some loot we scavenged."

Justine sweated and panted with excruciating pain. She took two breaths and clenched her jaws.

"As long as Chan can't bother us gather the troops!" Justine said harshly through her teeth. "Bring back what you have."

" Oh god, Justine you're bleeding and your hands, your hands!" Said Valmont with panic. "Oh lord hold on I'm coming."

"HORSE TALIMAN NOW!" Justine screamed.

She fell to the floor clenching her teeth and shaking viciously. Ratso gave the talisman to Chow. Batswani did the spell to ease her pain and once that was finished, Chow put the talisman her left hand and guided it by the wrist to enclose over the other one. When her hands were healed he held the talisman to her temple. Finn took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped up the blood in time for Valmont and Pedro to enter the office. Valmont knelt before Justine and put his hand on her forehead.

"My poor Justine are you alright?" Valmont panicked. "I see the horse taliman was used, still how did this happen?"

"Chan interrupted her with a sneak attack!" Finn said."Your niece is one tough cookie Big "V!" I'm not sure I could've endured burns like that for a minute!"

"I'm just glad you're okay now." Valmont helped Justine up. "You'll be needing your hands. Thank you gentlemen for looking after her."

"Please uncle sit me in the chair." Justine panted. "Have Logan show them their TSSD communication and spy gear."

Valmont sat Justine in the chair and phoned Logan. Justine sat catching her breath and waited for her traumatized heart to slow down. Chow and Batswani stayed beside her while Valmont and Logan passed out cell phones and laptops. Justine remained sitting and had Pedro get the rest of the payments. Upon return, Pedro gave Justine a huge brief case. She gave each of the Dark Hand a wad of money, and a small sack of the rarest stones.

"Your new weapons are at the mansion in your bedroom closets." Justine said standing. "The mansion is your new permanent home. You don't have to be concerned with being discovered there either. If all resources weren't used to hide from the world then the name Bermuda Triangle would be a joke!"

Before having everyone follow her through the home portal, the exhausted yet determined Justine turned on an alternate decontamination process in the office.

"Decontamination process beginning." A computer voice said and multicolored rays danced throughout the room for a few minutes.

"Decontamination process is complete." The computer concluded.

Then everyone went into the home portal.

Okay so now we finish another chapter. I hope that was plenty of action for you. Wait until you see a look into the mansion in the mountains. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well fan fiction gurus ready for yet another tour of a different kind? Ever wonder how the bad guys and girls live? Well read on because you'll get to see they live no differently than you and me! Yes it's just a typical time at the mansion .A mansion appropriate for a Death Metal Head Goth!

Chapter 7 Inside The Mansion

Once through the portal, The Dark Hand were lead up a flight of stairs. Finn and Ratso weren't impresses with the Gothic decor. Finn's impression changed though when Justine opened the door to his bedroom decorated 1970's disco style with two Irish women in leotards waiting inside with champagne.

"Where's the lucky man Finn?" They said together. "We've been waiting to show him a groovy time!" Justine put her arm around Finn and introduced him.

"Ladies, this is Finn." Justine said. "Finn Cathleen and Ashling. They're my chief biochemical engineers who have doubled their time. They've done so well in their progress I gave them time off! I trust they will show you everything including how to use the weapons!"

"Whoa this is psychedelic!" Finn said. "Thanks Mistress "J!" He put an arm around both women and went into the room.

Ratso was shown his room decorated baseball fan style. He acted like a kid in a candy shop. It annoyed Justine so she left immediately to show Chow his room. She first asked Valmont to wait for her in the living room. Justine then entered Chow's room fixed up like Chinese royalty. When she finished showing him how to use the entertainment center, she put her arms around his shoulders. He hesitantly put his around the middle of her back.

"I'm sorry for tossing you." She said. "Sometimes extreme measurements need to be taken. You were noble when I was injured. I see much potential in you. You don't need to hide anything from me. When it comes to place in rank, it doesn't mean anything. As long as pleasure doesn't interfere with business! I'll see you at seven tonight at my lair!"

She kissed his cheek then departed. He stood like a love struck school boy for a few seconds.

' She does like me! But where's her lair located? ' He thought pulling out a CD with a note attached...

'Go down the stairs at the end of the kitchen. Go right to the end of the hall. Look for the door with a pentagram of fire and a gargoyle in the middle of it.'

Justine

Justine entered the living room and sat beside Valmont with a huge smile.

"A certain someone wants to meet you later and he's of your lifestyle." She said "I guarantee you're as compatible as tea and honey. He's my very own computer and electronic technician."

"You mean Logan?" Valmont asked

"Yes, he's the one!" Justine said. "But business first, he's waiting to go over the crypt blueprints with us!"

She stood up and opened a portal to Logan's office. Valmont walked with the proud uncle's arm around her.

Outside Uncle's Antiques:

The entire block was filled with fire, medical, and police crew. Uncle was hysterical because the store was robbed and the roof blown off. Paramedics had to sit him in the ambulance. Jackie insisted on no drugs and tried to calm him down. Jackie and Jade wanted to remain at section 14 and help with the clean up procedure, but they knew it was now more important to stay with Uncle. Once he was calmed from screaming, a cop came over to the ambulance and relayed the information to Jackie…

"According to your uncle and several witnesses, there were a few walking tanks. They mauled and thrashed everything. Lucky for your uncle he wasn't in the store when they attacked. The people operating them did do some shoplifting at other shops. Strangely from your uncle's store they took mainly books. As for who the people were, it seems the old crime boss Valmont is back in business with members of Falcon Assassination. Two of them would describe the Fernandez brothers and Miss Natasha Turkenova."

"All this happened at the same time as the assault back at Section 14 was happening?" Jackie asked shakily.

"Yes it would appear so." The cop replied.

"If all those people are working together and posses all of the most powerful books especially the big one, even bacteria isn't safe!" Uncle hollered upon exiting the ambulance. "We are in for a twenty first century apocalypse!"

"Sir, we know and have taken everything into consideration." The cop said. "We have put an APB out on these criminals. We'll find them before they do anymore damage."

"Aiyah!" Uncle yelled. "Young man an APB isn't enough! Your tactics cannot stop bad magic. NO! Magic must defeat magic! You must find some super wizards and witches or we're doomed to Hades on earth!"

'Sorry Uncle.' Jackie thought. 'But for once I think you may be wrong. How do you stop a twenty first century apocalypse? It seems these people have thought of everything. If I didn't know better I would swear they know every move we make or about to make. Bad days!'

Logan's office:

"Yes that's right pains in my ass! We know every move you make and about to make constantly!" Justine sneered. "Very bad days for you, but they'll be victorious for Bermuda Triangle. Logan bring our spy home and send his twin in his place. Let me handle the Synth"

"With pleasure." Logan said.

He phoned the Synthecop. Justine took the Synthespy cop from the tube and brought it to Logan. Valmont looked at the replicated cop and touched its arm, face, and chest.

"They do look and feel like real humans." Valmont said. "Nobody has discovered they aren't human?"

"Nope." Logan replied. "Even though they're incapable of eating, drinking, sweating or using the restroom. The special internal features have them capable of doing all other humanely tasks."

"With zero DNA their identity cannot be traced through forensic science." Justine added.

"You're such a genius!" Valmont said. "Justine is smart to have taken you in! I'm so proud of her!"

"Well you ought to be! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!" Logan said smiling.

"Now cool your jets gentlemen!" Justine said laughing. "Logan finish the job then you and my uncle can get heated later! I would like to have supper with him since we haven't had any quality time yet and it may be awhile before we do again!"

"My sediments exact!" Valmont said then turned to Logan. "I'll be back later!" They went through the portal back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion Justine and her uncle had supper as planned on the balcony and poor Valmont was nervous about his date. After asking Justine for advice she nearly chocked.

"Uncle Niles don't ever mention that horrible experience." She said. "You know I never loved Alex! I married him only for his wealth! Good riddens to trash. Relax uncle and be yourself, Logan really likes you and I know you do him. Get rid of the suit before you see him. It's a leisure meeting!"

"Oh you're so right I guess I'm just too nervous for my own good!" Valmont replied. "And what of yourself are you sure that well - -"

"That someone with a pathetic past won't mess things up for me?" Justine said. "Who hasn't done anything pathetic in their lives? When people say "oh the high command and the soldier." I say "yes it's no different than the Hench lord and the technical genius!" They both laughed and continued with supper.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen/dining room area of the mansion, The Dark Hand finished their supper and were settling down for the evening. Rasto put the dishes in the dishwasher while Chow checked the television for the evening news and Finn looked disgustedly at some CDs in the shelf.

"Acid Grave, Cannibal Corpse,Carcass, Death, Vomitorium, Putrid Ulcer, Rigamortis, Ring Worm, Scum Maggots, Fatal Nymphs, Exploding Eye Socket, Morgue Stench," Finn read. "Necrophilia Love, Spit and Puke, Dementia, Graveyard Orgy, Trench Sludge, Enema Ecstasy." No offense Chow but it seems she likes the same stuff you do! How can you listen to such … I hate to say it but its GARBAGE!"

"No music is perfect." Chow replied. "Don't look at anything on the CD cover. The instrumental parts are perfect by themselves even if you can't understand the lyrics."

"No thanks." Finn replied. "I can't listen to ones with people killing their instruments, screaming their heads off or making noises that sound like they're barfing or dying! Some of the CD pictures and song titles are like those plucked from a nightmare!"

"I saw some Marilyn Manson in that load." Ratso sat opposite of Chow. "He's somewhat cool!"

"Mellow maybe sometimes! Cool no way!" Finn sat in the other chair. "Anybody who beats himself with a flare, spits on the audience, and runs around half naked on stage is psycho!"

"Quit music bashing here's the news we've been waiting for!" Chow demanded.

The trio sat in front of the television to watch a news reporter and crew at the scene where the assault on Uncle's Antiques had taken. They remained quiet for a few minutes. Once it was finished they all laughed.

"Chan and friends won't be bothering us for awhile!" Ratso laughed.

"Especially since we've disappeared into The Bermuda Triangle!" Chow added.

"It's going to take some time to adjust to living like royalty!" Finn added. "But it's great to be working for Big "V" again. Mistress "J". is right we can't live our old lives again. We never hit the jackpot like this! Chow buddy you really scored big. Don't you have to get ready to meet her soon?"

Chow looked at the clock and departed from the room. Finn and Ratso looked at one another smiling.

"Are you going to see those girls again?" Ratso asked.

"Yep in about a half an hour." Finn replied. "How about Natasha what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything except to talk to Pedro or Ramón." Ratso said.

In her lair, Justine finished putting on shoes and perfume when her door buzzer went off. She smiled at the wall screen and opened the door.

"Glad you could make it." She said alluringly.

"I like that perfume!" Chow said.

"Thanks." Justine said. "It's called Night Creature."

She then walked with him to the middle of the room and turned on the stereo.

"I too love that station." She said. "The first time I heard the name of it I thought it was made up for an old scary movie. When I found out it really existed I gave it a try. Great for night time yes! Care to stand out side?"

' Yeah right someone like me listen to that! ' Justine thought. ' What you don't know for now can't hurt you! '

Chow said okay and they stood out on the balcony still holding hands until Justine put her arm around his shoulder and Chow put his around her middle back. Figuring she knew plenty, he still decided to start a conversation…

"You're something!" He said. "You know people like a book. Is there anything you don't know?"

' Enough to make you fall in love with me! Don't worry unlike Alex you'll live unless you become a threat! ' The nasty Justine thought.

"About you?" Justine replied. "Too many people think us psychics are always right and/or we know everything! That's so false, I've been wrong before and I don't always know everything about a person! I know we're two misunderstood people. Tonight and the next seventy two hours will be the best time to see if I am right. But that's up to you."

Justine turned so their arms were wrapped around one another's backs. Though she had to slightly bend her head, they could still make perfect eye contact. She aimed her arm toward the outside refrigerator and tele ported a six pack of root beer toward her. She offered one to Chow and took another for herself then tele ported the rest back. Chow put one arm around Justine's waist as she put one around his. He took a swig of soda then playfully stuck a finger in her navel. She jumped a little from the cold can.

"Do you have any other tattoos or piercing?" Chow asked.

Justine couldn't say, she smiled and blushed. Getting the hint she suggested going inside. Chow agreed and gave her a firm hug. They walked in, sat their soda cans on a stand behind the couch, sat on the couch and proceeded to remove their shoes and socks. When Chow had his one shoe halfway off he noticed Justine pulled up her pant leg to remove her sock. He saw her three headed dragon tattoo and touched it in a way that tickled her.

"That's cool!" He said.

"Thanks!" She replied.

Chow removed his socks then reached over and tickled her again.

" Hey quit that!" Justine laughed.

"I like your nasty laugh!" Chow said and sat up.

" Then maybe you'll like this!" Justine snickered.

She tickled Chow on his stomach and he laughed so hard he fell sideways into her. She nudged him back into place, pulled her feet up onto the couch, placed them underneath her and turned so she was facing his side. She then pushed him hard and laughed mischievously.

"You're in big trouble now!" Chow said.

He pulled his feet up onto the couch and underneath him as Justine did so they were facing one another. He started to tickle her so hard she lost her balance and began to fall toward the front of the couch. They both fell off the couch and ended up in a wrestling tickling match until they tired out and were sitting on the floor laughing. After a few minutes they caught their breathe, sat back on the couch and Justine put a different music station on.

I would say this is an appropriate place to end this chapter. Sweet huh? Well Chow's school boy crush has taken a small jump, but the poor guy doesn't know his new lady friend has a deep dark side! Action knows only short vacation fan fiction gurus! So far everyone except Ratso has been lucky. Will he be? You just have to keep reading. In the next chapter things are going to get even more terrible for the good people. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ready for a new chapter? Sorry I took forever to get back on track, I had some issues let's leave it that. I also apologize for the rather sloppy job I did on the first couple of previous chapters, but it was my first time writing fan fiction. Well I've since then had some experience with other fiction in fact I'm helping a friend of mine with hers. Well now that I'm back in the game let's see what the deceptive Justine and company have up their sleeves!

No I don't JCA nor do I know the animators or producers. Better late than never!

**Prying eyes and Ears:**

**In Logan's lair: **

The two men sat on the bed in their T-shirts and boxers watching on the computer screen a meeting between Jackie, Captain Black, Uncle, a couple of officers and elders. Like always no one was aware that a Synthespy along with some smaller robotic creatures were present.

"I know you want to find the portals, but first thing is first." Captain Black said. "Justine Theresa Valmont, niece to crime lord Niles Valmont is a witch. Hak-Foo disappeared three years ago. He and The Fernandez brothers then joined the organization Falcon Assassination. Except for the wizard Batswani and Doctor Metzger the organization consists of various military persons all dishonorably discharged for various crimes."

"Oh yap, yap, yap, yap, yap! If only you knew we know every move you make and word you say thanks to good old scientific technology!" Logan said sarcastically watching the screen.

"I've heard of singing in the shower, but not while sitting on the bloody Loo!" Valmont added. "What a nasty habit Captain Bald Head!"

"Ha ha you sound like Justine." Logan chuckled.

"An APB won't do captain magic must be used to find magic!" Uncle insisted.

"We've taken that into account as well." An elder witch added. "So far nothing, but we're not giving up hope. We have locater spells working around the clock."

"This woman is too clever!" Captain Black added. "She's managed so far to evade us with portals. Is there not a possibility she could manage to evade Section 14 personnel?"

"With the book and rings in her clutches we're doomed to Hades on earth!" Uncle added.

"We can't ignore the non magical facts either." The lieutenant added. "What about those robotic mice discovered at Alcatraz?"

"I took the liberty in examining them myself." Kepler stated. "Although their owner can't be traced there's enough evidence to point to they're not just saboteurs but they could be programed to spy as well."

"You don't know my niece like I do!" Valmont sneered. "She's right you know I should've listened to her a long time ago, but better late than never. You were wise to work for her, thanks for being her friend!"

Valmont put his arm around the technological genius and pulled him close making him blush.

"Don't mention it!" Logan said. "She's a hell of a spit fire and forgive me, but ever since I've worked for her, I've only seen her express herself through yelling and snapping. She rarely smiles or laughs and well when she does cry it's like just one or two tears and that's it."

"Let's finish observing what our robot knows then I'll tell you all about it." Valmont replied. "Justine stated she didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Besides if I'm going to be her equal it's time I get familiar with how things work."

"Nothing to it stud muffin! And they're called Synthespies there's a big difference between them and robots!" Logan chuckled. "That so called genius Kepler is right about Synthespy Lieutenant Pete Hodgekins. He has been programmed to record every piece of conversation and other useful information. Everything we're observing here is being fed to Justine's e-mail account. All she has to do is check it."

"How impressive!" Valmont smiled evilly. "With so much technology at our finger tips screw ups are nearly impossible. My lackeys needed this years ago!"

"Like you said better late than never!" Logan chuckled.

The two men laid snuggling one another until the meeting between Section 13 and 14 staff was complete. Valmont told Logan about the sad story of how Justine lost part of her soul to their rivals. In addition he mentioned that the Rings of Cerridwen protected her from an untimely death, but he feared because a small part of her being was lost she would eventually explode.

**Justine's lair:**

Even after an hour of intimacy, a crime mistress's work is never done. Justine wiped her belly with a wash rag Chow brought to her then turned over onto her stomach. Chow laid on top of her and rested his head on her shoulder as she checked Bermuda's latest statistic reports then her e-mail. They watched the entire prerecorded segment Logan's synthespy provided.

"As soon as everyone even Kathy is handled we won't need to worry about anyone foiling the plans." Justine snickered.

"Will that interfere with our plans?" Chow kissed her ear.

"I don't make plans I go with the flow." Justine smiled.

Chow began to hump Justine's buttocks. "Oh baby I love your spontaneity! Ready for another round?"

"What do you think?" Justine said seductively.

Chow kissed down her neck, back and buttocks then readied her. Justine slid herself up on all fours.

' You're so easy it's amusing. What one can do when you can read people's brains.' Justine thought evilly.

**8:00 am (Gobi Time) Bermuda Triangle Boot Camp: **

Justine sat with Valmont watching the team leaders work out with The Dark Hand and other fallen soldiers. She was about to rise from her seat in the balcony when Shadow Creep made his presence known. He told uncle and niece there was an important conversation he had been listening to between Jackie, Captain Black and company. As it turned out everyone was planning on meeting in the woods. Justine phoned the lab and told Logan to begin "Operation Eliminate." Valmont had a creeping feeling Justine was up to something and didn't like it. Justine then took a Chocolate Hurricane from her brief case and began to munch.

"I say how can you eat those? That's a blooming chocolate overload!" Valmont cringed.

"You have to be a chocoholic, like a major one!" Justine replied.

"I suppose, but even so that's too much!" Valmont said. "I'd gag on the first bite!"

Justine paid no mind and continued to watch the sergeants slave drive the people. Afterwards Justine made her way to the floor. The sergeants saluted her as she complimented their performance and asked the Dark Trio to meet her on the side of the room.

"Tonight at ten meet me in the library we'll be going to Holloway Cemetery in Britain." Justine explained. "My uncle will fill you in on the rest of the plans. When you're finished cleaning up go back to the mansion with him."

Justine took Chow by the elbow after she dismissed his comrades and whispered in his ear...

"See you at six want me to bring anything?" She said.

"I'll fix supper, you just bring your sexy self." Chow said with a smile.

"I'll surprise you anyway!" Justine smiled back.

They kissed then parted ways for now.

**9:00 am (San Fran time)Uncle's Rare Finds:**

"You've got to be kidding?" Jackie said on the phone. "The only two witnesses are dead? When? How?"

"I wish I was kidding, it seems they've committed suicide or a certain somebody wanted it to appear that way!" Captain Black said fearfully. "We have forensics working on the case as we speak to determine for sure."

"What do we do until then?" Jackie panicked.

"I have a few Guardians and Section 14 staff scouring the city for any portals Justine may be using." Captain Black said. "Hold on I'm getting a signal."

Captain Black put Jackie on hold for a couple minutes then returned to tell Jackie the latest news.

"That was forensics. I hope you're sitting down friend, if not then brace yourself." Captain Black said. "There was some hair and what appeared to be a hand print, but get a load of this. There were traces of a synthetic protein but no DNA."

"What no DNA? How can that be? What source is the synthetic protein from?" Jackie panicked.

"We don't know it seems something not human was on the premises." Captain Black replied. "We do know so far-----"

"It's the beginning of the end." Uncle hollered from around the corner. "With that book in her possession even the Guardians can't stop the apocalypse!"

**Meanwhile in Justine's lair: **

"Got that right grand pap!" Justine snickered evilly. "Don't have to worry about Aunt Kathy or Cousin Margaret flapping their big traps, the dirty sluts!"

Justine turned to Logan and Doctor Metzger who watched the lap top from the couch.

"Margaret's death was a simple case of insulin over dose." Justine sneered. "Educate me on how Kathy's not so simple death was made to look suicidal."

"Here let me show you." Logan said pointing to Justine's computer.

Logan drew up a program he kept in his records. Justine looked at the secret plans and smiled.

"With the appropriate mixture of urine the toxin will remain untraceable." Doctor Metzger implied. "Urine naturally occurs in the body. No one will be able to diagnose her with anything other than a heart attack."

"And naturally the synthespies can't be traced. They don't have DNA!" Logan added. "Yep those little flies we put on Captain Black eye aren't the big pests. And they can't be crushed by fly swatters because of a protective coating."

Justine stood up from her chair. "Get our Colossus and plague delivers ready. I'm not to be disturbed unless it's life and death."

Justine dismissed the men and prepared for her supper date.

**Midnight Holloway Cemetery:**

Justine, her uncle and the dark trio went through a portal to a cemetery on the British border. Doctor Metzger teleported Colossus outside the gate. To get the job done quickly everyone used a shovel as Justine telekinetically moved as much dirt as she could. Ratso's nervousness had him missing the spot and throwing dirt on everyone. Justine had him hold the lantern instead. Thinking he was getting away with something, Ratso whispered to Finn how much longer they had to dig.

"It won't be much longer as long as you silence your wining!" Justine snapped impatiently.

Ratso remained silent until an owl's hoot made him jump and holler. Justine stopped digging and threw a dirt ball at him.

"You fucking wimp! There aren't any boogie men or cannibalistic zombies here!" Justine shouted furiously. "One more crap up up I'll bury you in this grave and take the corpse back home. Give Chow the lamp and help me with the coffin."

Ratso did as he was instructed. When the coffin was in place and opened, Valmont and Justine looked at their relative's skeleton with sad expressions and held hands. On the body's finger shined the second ring of Cerridwen. The Dark Trio stood silently waiting for their bosses to give then further instructions, but the sorrowful silence didn't make their tension in the cemetery and easier.

"Oh grandfather you always did things in way I never understood." Valmont said tearfully. "But you never did anything without thinking things through."

Only one tear fell from Justine's eye. "I wish I could have known you. I heard so many stories and seen pictures. You were wise to hide it from the world."

"Big V. Miss J sorry to interrupt, but I think our dragon has drawn some attention to our scheme." Finn said.

Loud monstrous roars filled the air as did frightened people's screaming. Chow took the ring from the skeleton and gently placed it on Justine's finger. Valmont called Doctor Metzgert to get Colossus home. With the combined help of the Dark Trio, the bosses were comforted and the coffin put back in its resting place. With no time to waste Justine used her telekinetic ability to replace the dirt. The quintet then went through the home portal straight into the decontamination chambers.

Normally any outside objects had to go through scanning and decontamination. It was a surprise to everyone who saw Justine that she allowed her ancestral treasure to be put on her.

Justine felt something well up inside of her, but instead of breaking down she had Hak-Foo be her partner in the work out room since he was closest to her equal in strength and athletics. Chow stayed for moral support. An hour later though both men came running upstairs to the kitchen. Chow could barely hold Hak-Foo up, but he managed to get him into the kitchen before he collapsed to his knees.

"Thrashing Hurricane, Hungry Piranha, Raging Dragon, she's no match for the Black Tiger." Hak forced out in one exhausted breath.

"He's trying to say your niece manged to make a mess out of the room." Chow stated. "We thought she mad at her relative's passing until she started spurting on. She's calmed now but we don't know for how long."

"I was afraid this day would come, but not like this." Valmont said worriedly. "Come we better see if there's anything we can do. I'll explain on the way."

"I too better come with you." Batswani said. "You'll want to keep one of these with you. They will stun her should she loose control."

Batswani handed Valmont what looked like a mini light saber.

Valmont told Chow on the way to the workout room Justine's story of how she lost her soul. Ramon and Pedro helped Hak-Foo off the floor and into a chair. Logan wanted to tell the guys the same story Valmont told him, but everyone needed a break from their Black Jack game. Ramon asked Ratso to help him get more beer and pretzels as an excuse to take him aside.

"I understand you have eyes for Natasha." Ramon stated. "She asked us to talk to you because she thought it would be easier coming from myself or Pedro. My friend for as long as we've worked with her no one knows her better." Ramon put his hand on Ratso's shoulder. "You'll never be more than friends because Natasha is a lesbian, has been ever since we've known her."

Shocked and heartbroken Ratso hung his head and looked at his beer bottle.

**Meanwhile in the workout room: **

Chow sat in a chair with Justine in his lap. As she looked at the rings her eyes welled up and tears fell like a leaky pipe. Batswani scanned her with his staff then looked at Valmont while Chow wiped her eyes.

"This is the sign!" Batswani said. "She has her soul back. It was inside the other ring, but now it's back. She won't change drastically she'll be able to express her emotions naturally."

"So she never really lost her soul it was misplaced?" Valmont asked. "Will she be the Justine we all know?"

"That she will be." Batswani replied. "As for her soul being misplaced it's hard to say for sure, but it was never lost."

"Thank goodness, I'd miss her!" Chow kissed Justine's forehead.

" Thank goodness indeed, grandfather,! I wish you were here!" Valmont sniffed. "No one in our family risked anything like you did!"

"He's here with all of us in spirit sir and Justine." Batswani said sympathetically.

"I think it's time for a certain Goth to get a good night sleep!" Valmont said.

Too tired to argue Justine let Chow take her back to her lair where he stayed with her. Batswani and Valmont cleaned up the mess Justine made when she was bombarded by emotions she hadn't been able to release normally for years.

**8:00 am San Fransisco National Park: **

Captain Black had Uncle, Jackie, Torhu and even Jade met him in the deep forest as hey planned, but luckily there wasn't any synthespies observing them this time.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you out here, but I have reason to believe there might be spies among us." Captain Black stated. "Before I state those reasons I need all of you to remember a code to use anytime you have information to not be used over the phone or on the base. The code is "Things are slow today."

' Things will be changed soon, but what Justine doesn't know can't hurt her.' Shadow Creep thought.

Shadow pressed a button on his wrist communicator and spoke into it...

"Phantom here with the latest findings. May 2007, Location: San Fransisco National Park. I'm currently watching C.A.B and company. Dark Lady has the second ring of Cerridwen and should be proceeding with her plans to nab Lilith. Did you know who have to die? Over."

"Queen Bee here, in order to proceed with the plans, yes they had to." Said a voice from the communicator. "but once the mission is carried out they will survive like they were supposed to. You've done well now go back to Dark Lady she'll be expecting you to bring her the news. We'll be monitoring everything from here to 2009. Over."

"I'll keep you posted. Over and out." Shadow Creep concluded.

Shadow Creep looked sympathetically at the group below. Part of him even felt some for the villains.

"You may think you're getting away with something now Justine." Shadow said. "But you can't read the minds of non humans."

So what's Shadow Creep up to? Seems he has his own agenda with heaven only knows who. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what he's plotting behind Justine's back. She may have her soul back, but she's as determined to do her dirty plan as Shadow is to put her in her place.


End file.
